Wings
by bonnibelbubblegum
Summary: "Without love, we are like birds with broken wings." One-shot, gameverse, fifth generation.


Share

**Wings**

**Pairings: Implied ChessShipping, FreedomShipping, DuelRivalShipping.**

**World: Gameverse, AU.**

**Inspiration: _Tuck Everlasting._  
><strong>

**Notes: Does not follow exact BW storyline because I beat the game a year ago and haven't restarted it. Also, vital fact for this- "those who are around a legendary Pokemon for many years tend to absorb some of its energy and make its powers their own, including their immortality." This is not canon to the actual game, but important for this. This also won't relate to any other Pokemon story I plan on writing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They first met when she was five and he was seven.<p>

He watched her from afar. She was seperated from her friends and parents, who had brought her to Opelucid on an outing. The other children don't notice her as she stumbles towards the forest, but he does. He follows her as she ventures deeper into the wood, while absently admiring the way the afternoon sun made her hair shine.

His daydreaming is abruptedly halted when she lets out a cry of alarm, having tripped over a sleeping Pokemon. It rears up at her, growling fiercely. She screams, and when it is about to lunge at her he dashes forward, telling it to stop. It looks at him, confused, before skulking away into the forest.

He apologizes to her for the Pokemon's rude behaviour. She is fascinated by his ability to speak to Pokemon, and she holds his hand as she pulls him along so he can meet her friends.

When they reach the edge of the forest, she calls her friends over to meet him. Before they get there, he is gone.

Shortly after is when Ghetsis comes to fetch him from his 'family.'

He doubts he'll ever see her again.

* * *

><p>He is proven wrong nine years later.<p>

The other girl, who he remembered as her best friend, decided to become a Pokemon Trainer. Naturally, the rest of them follow. He challenges the girl to a Pokemon battle- and loses spectaculary. One of the boys - the one who likes to scream out his dream of winning the League- congratulates her with a hug. They blush and quickly look away from each other. The other boy laughs.

She smiles at her friends' antics, and turns to him.

His heart skips a beat.

She stares at him for a second, and then turns back to her group.

Her eyes don't light up in recognition. She makes no gesture to prove that the spark he felt pass between them was real.

Disappointed, he turns back to the other girl and tell her his dreams of a world where Pokemon are free.

They call him ridiculous. She doesn't defend him.

He flees.

* * *

><p>They don't meet again until some time later. She has come for her Musharna, who was stolen by one of his grunts. She is alone. The girl and boy are travelling together, while the other boy is on an errand for the 'Champion,' Alder.<p>

She nearly bursts into tears when he returns him to her. He is surprised by the amount of love the Musharna feels for her, but then realizes that it was inevitable. After all, he loved her too, once.

He doesn't tell her that he is the king of the people who stole the Musharna. Instead, he offers to travel with her to protect her.

She accepts.

* * *

><p>They watch the sunset together at the top of the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City.<p>

She finally remembers him.

They talk for hours into the night after leaving the park. It seems as if they have known each other forever.

They stay at a hotel in the city. He walks her to her room, and before she closes the door she quickly steps forward and plant a kiss on his cheek, her face pink as she quickly shuts the door in his face.

He stands there for ten minutes afterwards, holding a hand to his cheek and trying to remember what his name is.

* * *

><p>They are walking across the Driftveil Bridge. They talk about their dreams.<p>

She understands what he is trying to achieve, but there is no arguing with her best friend.

She wants to explore the world one day. She complains about how her father has become overbearing ever since she decided to become a Pokemon Trainer with her friends. She wishes she could have wings so she could fly away.

He offers to give her those wings one day so they could fly away together.

She accepts.

* * *

><p>They part ways.<p>

He doesn't see her for several weeks, until the time where it comes for her to side with her friends, and ultimately fight against him.

He is distraught. He thought she understood.

* * *

><p>He forgives her later, when they meet in secret in a forest clearing just beyond her home.<p>

Her friends won't look for her - the other girl knows about them, and forbids the boys from taking drastic measures to get him to stay away from her.

He wouldn't really mind if they did. He rather not see her right now, but the other girl is persistant. She sends her Deerling after him and it pounces on him, forcing him to stay in the spot where he is. Zekrom just watches them, amused, but not being helpful at all.

When she arrives, the Deerling hops off of him and trots back towards town, smiling that wicked smile he often associated with her trainer.

She asks him why he's leaving. He tells her he needs to find his purpose. He is unsure of his dreams now- he needs time to think things over.

She wants to know if she should wait for him.

He wants to know if she is willing to.

She smiles sadly at him, and he knows that he can't be around her for much longer. He tells her that he has to go now- he won't be back for a while. Deciding he has nothing to lose, on a spur of the moment he leans down to hug her.

It's like it was meant to be, the way they fit into each other's embrace. He knows that both of them will not be able to sleep peacefully tonight. He pulls away from her, hoping that that was a decent enough break, when she flings herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Zekrom lit from his spot and flew a slight distance away, unable to gather up the nerve to break up their moment together. He is surprised at first, but after a few hesitant seconds smiles into the kiss and returns it.

They sit in that clearing until sunset, lying closely side by side in the grassy meadow, a light breeze stirring the flowers. Finally, Zekrom returns, and announces that they should leave now. The deity's power is strongest at night, and they won't need to rest as much.

He doesn't want to leave her. She shakes her head at him. She won't cut off his wings for her own selfish wants.

And neither will he. As he kisses her one last time, he tells her not to wait for him. He wouldn't want her to wait for who knows how long, wondering when he will return.

He finally hops onto Zekrom's open hand, preparing himself for the flight. She waves goodbye to him slowly as they disappear into the sky.

* * *

><p>He is twenty three when he receives an invitation in the mail. He lies on his bed in his hotel room in Kanto, glaring up at the gold-edged letter, wishing he could just rip it up into tiny pieces and throw it into the trash. Zekrom shakes his head at him from inside his PokeBall, not sure how to deal with human emotions.<p>

He spends the day walking the streets of the city, confused and upset.

It's not like he got much of a choice. She was expecting him to come, and doubtless the other girl would come after him and kill him if he skipped.

The next day, a letter is flown to Unova saying he will come to her wedding.

* * *

><p>Her father gives her away, sobbing loudly the whole while. Her mother smiles a joyful smile as she watches her baby girl marry the man of her dreams. He fights back tears as the happy couple kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>He runs away after the ceremony, not willing to stick around for the reception. He flees to Sinnoh, to the top of Mount Coronet, and wonders where he went wrong.<p>

She could have been his.

They could have flown away together, why couldn't she have realized it? He offered her wings and instead she grew roots with that awful boy she now calls her husband. They could have been _free._ And now he had no right to release her from her cage when she was so willing to stay in it.

The reasonable part of him argues that he was the one who told her not to wait, but the outraged part of him wins him over, and as he kicks a pebble off the cliff, he finds himself being flung down the mountainside, only stopping at a ledge near an entrance into the mountain.

With a shock, he realizes he is not dead. Zekrom cannot explain it.

They find out later that Zekrom's will to stay with him was a curse.

* * *

><p>At twenty-five she has twins, a boy and a girl.<p>

She names them Blake and Griselda. The boy looks just like his father, he muses, standing over the side-by-side cribs in the Nursery Ward. Even the arrogance from when he was a child is in that little boy's face. He grimaces and turns to the little girl, Griselda.

If the boy looks like his father, the girl is the splitting image of her mother. His eyes soften in realization. She has her mother's hair, and he knows that in the sunlight it would give her an angelic glow. He can even tell that her eyes will be the exact same shade of emerald.

He wishes they were his.

Footsteps echo in the otherwise empty corridor leading to the ward. He blinks as he is summoned back to reality, and flees into the shadows. The footsteps hesitate outside the door to the nursery, and then quickly continue on, the silouette of its owner passing over the sleeping babies.

* * *

><p>He is there when she watched her oldest son marry her best friend's daughter. The bride's chocolate eyes glowed with happiness as she waltzed down the aisle, her arm linked with her father on one side and older brother on the other.<p>

He is glad it is not the daughter getting married. The baby girl has grown up into a fine woman, with long hair down her back and sparkling emerald eyes.

No, he muses. If it was the daughter getting married, it would just be a repeat of her parents' wedding.

He thanks the Legends that the daughter is the flighty sort, moreso than her mother, and doesn't stay in one relationship for too long.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since that wedding.<p>

She is old now. Her face is lined with wrinkles, her short hair silver with age and her eyes shimmer with sadness - her husband and friends have passed, and her three children are parents living with their family outside of Unova now - but he still thinks she's beautiful.

She sits on the rocking chair on the front porch. The house is silent. There is no loud laughter from the living room, no clanking and chattering from the kitchen, no children running up and down the stairs, and no Pokemon playing wildly in the yard.

Her Musharna is curled on her lap, napping peacefully as she rocks back and forth in the chair.

Deciding he has nothing to loose, he steps forward from the shadows, and immediately the change in her shocks him. How long has he been gone? he wonders, thinking it was only yesterday she gave him one last goodbye kiss, her hair gleaming gold in the sunlight, her young face innocent and carefree.

She seems to have been expecting him. She doesn't rise from the chair - she is afraid of hurting her back. But she nods at him in acknowledgement. The Musharna blinks drowsily, glancing up at him carelessly before returning to sleep. She doesn't seem to be shocked at his youthful appearance, and if she is, she hides it for his sake.

They watch the sunset together one more time. Again, they talk about everything, especially what he has missed since he's been gone. For a second, it's like he never left.

And then they stumble over the topic of dreams.

He could have given her wings, he argues. She shakes her head, telling him that she realized it when he left- that her proper place was with her friends and family. She wouldn't last long without them.

He sighs. There was no arguing with her. Instead, he sits down in the chair next to her, the chair that once belonged to her husband. They are silent for a while, before she declares that it is getting late, he should be going now. She hugs him, and it is clear how weak she is by the difficulty she has performing that simple action. As she pulls away, she slips her hand into his, and smiles that beautiful smile of hers.

As he approches the forest border, he glances back at her one last time. She waves at him as she enters the house, shutting the door behind her. Before the porch light shuts off, he manages to read the note she had pressed into his hand moments before.

_"Without love we are like birds with broken wings."_

_The time we spent together years ago was a blessing for me. You were my wings- you taught me love, you protected me. You were everything I ever wanted and more. They day you left, it felt as if those wings were torn from me. I didn't know how I could survive without you. White encouraged your goodbye words. She convinced Cheren to ask me on a date- well, I guess 'schemed' would be more appropriate, knowing her, and she would probably have dragged Black into it as well- but I digress. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, this is true, but Cheren showed me another side of life- how I shouldn't take things for granted, how family is important as well._

_N, I have loved you since the beginning. This probably sounds stupid, seeing as you're well... still twenty three, and I'm a great-grandmother now, but it's true. _

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."_

_That's what I felt in the short time we were together. Love. N, do not be angry at me for letting you go. You still have your wings, remember? Embrace the gift of flight. Use those wings to fly away and find a girl who will make you happy- more happy then you have made me._

_With all my heart,_

_Bianca._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is horrible, but I reaaaally wanted to write a FreedomShippy story, lol. The irony is that I had the title and plot planned out before I actually found out what the shipping was called. XD<strong>

**So, since this is horrible and I bet all of you are FerrisWheelShippers, you don't _have_ to review.**


End file.
